Une histoire de langue et de maturité
by Vacarmes
Summary: Thomas est en première; Newt est lui en seconde et Minho se mort les doigts pour avoir provoqué cette rencontre qui s'avère désastreuse depuis le début de l'année. Mais peut-être qu'en creusant un peu plus, on pourrait y découvrir quelque chose, non ?
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur :** _Cette fanfiction aura cinq chapitres, six tout au plus, mais avec des chapitres assez long et détailler, parce que le Newtmas mérite d'être détaillé. Moi, les mettre sur un trône et les vénérer ? Non, vous vous trompez, c'est faux ... Enfin bref : j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 **Disclamer :** _Tout est à James, comme d'habitude parce qu'il ne veux jamais rien me céder. Égoïste._

.x.

Thomas s'explosa subtilement la tête contre la table, regrettant presque immédiatement son geste, au vu de la douleur qui naissait maintenant dans son corps. Il poussa un petit gémissement, vite remplacé par un juron étouffé dans la manche de son sweat bordeaux. Momentanément, Thomas avait oublié où il se trouvait, et essaya du mieux qu'il put – soit plus grand-chose – de garder contenance.

\- Ne gémit pas, Thomas, déclara l'homme en face de lui. Je fais cela uniquement pour toi et tes études.

Le jeune homme brun coinça sa langue derrière ces dents, s'empêchant de répliquer froidement et d'envoyer pâtre son professeur. Tout d'abord, il n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire de ces études, puisque les yeux fermé, ils pourraient passer à l'université. Ensuite, autant être cache, Thomas était persuadé que Janson – son prof – allait le coller avec un petit nouveau, qui avait du mal à se faire une place dans le lycée et, comme lui-même était plutôt bien vu … De fil en anguille, le petit nouveau se ferait rapidement une place.

Thomas soupira, il penchait plus pour la deuxième option.

\- Et, fit lacement le brun en se passant une main dans sa masse de cheveux, avec qui suis-je ?

Le sourire amusé de Janson s'agrandit et Thomas se dit que tout cela était vraiment, vraiment mauvais.

\- Avec Isaac Newton.

\- Oh non, murmura Thomas, quand l'information arriva à son cerveau.

.x.

Ledit Isaac Newton, au moment même marchait tranquillement dans le couloir du lycée Maze, en direction de la cantine, les écouteurs dans ces oreilles hurlaient _Silly Boy_ de _The Blue Van_ et il jouait avec un morceau de papier, mis un boule récemment.

A première vue, Newton – Newt pour les intimes – semblait tout à fait sociable, abordable et sympathique. Si l'on avait le courage de creusé un peu, on découvrait quelque chose de tout de suite moins charmant. Par exemple, on apprenait que Newt avait un passé difficile et un avenir de merde, qu'il était indéniablement attiré par les hommes ou bien qu'il était extrêmement intelligent mais pas foutu pour un sous de ce servir de cette intelligence.

D'ailleurs, il rit seul dans le couloir quand la réplique cinglante de Thomas Edison lui revînt en mémoire. « Offre ton cerveau d'intelligent à quelqu'un qui le mérite. » Ce à quoi Newt avait répondu par un « Certainement pas à toi, alors. », bien taquin et fourbe. Depuis, leur début d'amitié avait rapidement basculé vers le côté obscur de la force, comme s'acharnait à le faire remarquer Ben un de ces amis, et ils s'enchaînaient coup bas sur coup bas. Bien sûr, il avait un an de moins que Thomas, mais cela n'empêchait pas le brun de lui répondre comme-ci lui aussi était un foutu gamin. Et ça plaisait à Newt.

Malheureusement, tout était en train de prendre une mauvaise tournure depuis que leurs dernière attaque mutuelle c'était plutôt mal passé. Newt avait juste voulu faire un croche-pied à Thomas, Thomas qui – pas si aveugle que cela – l'avait remarqué et esquivé. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là si le brun n'avait pas continué en lui attrapant sa masse de cheveux blonds et en lui plongeant sa tête dans sa purée de carotte. Newt avait moyennement apprécié la mauvaise farce et avait répliqué en lui balançant la bouteille d'eau à la tronche. Bref, une bataille générale avait éclaté dans la cafétéria et, les noms de Thomas et de Newt était rapidement remonté aux oreilles de Janson le rat.

\- Bon, on l'avait un tantinet cherché, celle-là, marmonna Newt avec un sourire en coin, en passant les portes de la cantine.

.x.

Thomas pénétra dans la cafétéria, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncé. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'attendre un peu, de décompressé, de digéré la nouvelle, de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir soigneusement. Malheureusement, Thomas était né impulsif et impatient alors, il avait voulu agir tout de suite. Bad, bad idée.

Dès qu'il avait fait son apparition dans le réfectoire et avec le visage qui ne reflétait que colère, un silence pesant c'était installé. Alors, quand les centaines de pair d'yeux avaient vu le brun s'avancer vers la table de Newt, tous avaient retenu leur respiration. Des théories plus fumeuses les unes que les autres avaient commencé à germer dans la tête de tous les étudiants, surtout celle qui disait « Newt a _encore_ fait une connerie, et Thomas vient _encore_ pour se venger en live. »

\- Newton, appela durement Thomas.

\- Tommy, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, toi et moi, plaisanta le blond un sourire aux lèvres.

Thomas ne se laissa pas démonter et Newt constata que son degré d'énervement venait d'augmenter un peu plus. Délaissant momentanément son repas, il regarda le brun prendre sans aucune gêne la place libre devant lui, sans même lui demander son avis. De toute façon, se dit Thomas, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et il était hors de question qu'il partage un repas avec blondie.

\- Rendez-vous chez moi, après les cours.

\- Attends, t'es pas sérieux là ? On va vraiment le faire ? s'étrangla le « blondie » en question, les yeux exorbités.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu sais, soupira Newt en se passant une main dans les cheveux, on peut mentir. Je dirais que tu me donnes des cours, je bosse seul de mon côté et ça passe crème.

Nombres de soupirs de soulagement c'était fait entendre quand Newt avait prononcé le mot « cours ».

Thomas avait bien sûr pensée à cette évidence, mais Janson avait été clair : s'il ne le faisait pas, il s'assurerait personnellement que Thomas redouble et finisse dans la même classe que Newt. Hors, redoublé lui était complètement impossible et finir dans la même classe que Newt lui était complètement impensable. Janson lui avait donc dit « Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » Thomas l'aurait volontiers étranglé avec sa foutu cravate bordeaux qui ne lui allait affreusement pas.

\- J'ai pas le choix, alors fait c'que je te dis et tout ira bien, pour toi et pour moi, déclara Thomas en se levant. Rendez-vous chez moi après les cours.

\- T'habite où ?

\- Très drôle comme question, Newt. Je sais que tu sais.

La bouche de Newt s'entrouvrit légèrement et Thomas sortie de la cantine avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres, un peu plus tendu que lors de son entrée. L'enfoiré, pensa Newt, il l'avait bien eu et devant tout le monde en plus.

.x.

Newt n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était totalement inconcevable d'être là, devant la maison de ce tocard, à attendre que celui-ci lui ouvre. Tout avait commencé avec ce Janson et ces manigances de profs, ensuite son petit mot très charmant « Dès à présent, tu auras des cours de soutien de langue avec ton ami Thomas, puisque vous semblé appréciez mutuellement votre compagnie. Janson. », qu'il c'était empressé de le mettre en boule parce que A) il était très bon en langue ; B) Thomas n'était pas son ami, bordel et C) non, il n'aimait pas être avec lui.

Enfin, après la quinzième fois à appuyer sur cette sonnette et à taper à la porte comme une brute, Thomas daigna ouvrir cette foutu porte blanche. Newt laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et bouscula le brun pour rentrer et jeter son sac à terre.

\- Surtout fait comme chez toi, fit sarcastiquement Thomas avec un sourire.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, oui.

Thomas secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, vraiment désespéré par le comportement du blond. Il sorti une bouteille d'oasis du frigo et indiqua à Newt, qui c'était pris par pure envie de visiter le rez-de-chaussée et de commenter chaque pièce, de ramener ces fesses et de venir avec lui. Comme d'habitude, le plus jeune l'envoya sur les roses mais finit par le suivre tout de même, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

\- C'est quoi, ta pire moyenne en langue ? demanda Thomas, le regard toujours aussi atterré quand il vit Newt se jeté dans _son_ lit, sans la moindre gêne.

\- Je sais pas, marmonna Newt. Surement l'anglais ou l'espagnol.

\- Logique, c'est les deux seules langues que tu fais, tocard.

Newt l'injuria probablement dans son oreiller, mais Thomas préféra passer outre et sortie ces propres cahiers de cours.

\- On commence par l'anglais ?

\- J'm'en fous.

\- Putain, mais fais un effort crétin ! Vociféra le brun.

Ce à quoi Newt répondit en lui envoyant son propre coussin dans la tronche pour le faire taire.

.x.

Une fois que Newt fût partis – soit après plus de deux heures intensive d'engueulade, de bagarre et d'injures – Thomas se laissa tombé dans son lit, avec un soupire. Newt était vraiment borné quand il s'y mettait pourtant, il était beaucoup plus doué en langue qu'il ne le montrait réellement. Par exemple, Thomas lui avait dit d'aller clairement se faire foutre pour sa briquette de jus de pomme, et qu'il n'était pas dans un foutu restaurant quatre étoiles ici, et, il avait été étonné de voir Newt lui répondre avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour travailler, qu'il avait fait l'effort de venir, qu'il ne lui demandait pas grand-chose, ah et qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre avec ces quatre foutus étoiles, alors que Janson lui avait affirmé que le jeune homme avait d'énorme difficulté.

Enfin, si Newt était si doué que cela, il fallait juste qu'il augmente ces notes et tous les deux seraient débarrassé de cette corvée. Encore que, il n'avait pas vu le résultat pour l'espagnol et il craignait le pire, quand même.

Pourtant, Thomas c'était plusieurs fois surprit à apprécier la compagnie de Newt. Même si le jeune homme restait aussi le « Newt du lycée », avec son air arrogant, son sourire en coin et ces répliques sarcastiques, le brun devait avouer qu'il le trouvait sympathique. Seulement si on oubliait toutes les fois où le blond lui avait fait des petites remarques cinglantes, ou l'avait insulté ou rabaissé, ou encore quand il se prenait pour le bosse à demander toutes sortes de nourriture. Donc, en y réfléchissant vraiment bien, Newt n'avait rien de sympathique.

\- Dur journée …

.x.

\- Newton, arrête de me suivre, maintenant, ordonna Thomas, ces poings se serrant encore plus.

\- Nah.

Thomas se dit que si personne ne le retenait et que si jamais il trouvait un coin tranquille, il tuerait ce satané blond discrètement et serait enfin débarrassé de lui et de sa connerie. Après tout, cette histoire de le suivre durait depuis ce matin huit heures tapante. Au départ, Thomas n'avait pas fait vraiment attention, n'étant pas du matin, ce n'était qu'à dix heures qu'il s'en était _vraiment_ rendu compte : ce petit blond de seconde ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle et s'amusait à le suivre partout, absolument partout. Même aux _toilettes_ comme maintenant.

\- Okay, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Thomas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai un contrôle d'anglais juste après, amorça le blond.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Hum. Fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit, pour garder ma leçon dans ma tête et maintenant, ils nous restent bien cinq minutes.

\- Viens-en au fait.

\- Tu pourrais me faire réviser, là, now ?

\- Non, claqua Thomas. Je ne suis pas ton _ami_.

Les sourcils de Newt se froncèrent et ces poings, cachés dans les poches de son jean, se serrèrent simultanément. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et répliqua froidement à son tour.

\- C'était une blague, Tommy. Ne va pas croire que j'vais te demander de me faire réviser même au lycée, lâcha Newt avec un sourire en coin.

Thomas hocha la tête, pas décider pour un sous à répondre à la provocation et tourna les talons vers les cabines, bien déterminé à faire ce pour quoi il était ici : pisser. Il ne se donna pas la peine de regarder derrière lui pour savoir si oui ou non le blond avait quitté les lieux, il s'enferma dans la petite cabine.

\- Et tu vas regretter, marmonna Newt.

Attrapant le ballon qu'il avait en poche depuis ce matin, il le remplit d'eau rapidement, monta sur les toilettes d'à côté de celle du brun et lui lâcha le ballon emplit d'eau froide sur la tête, dans un rire malsain. Il se dépêcha de sauter au sol et de s'enfuir en courant comme il le pouvait – à cause de sa jambe blessé au cours d'un dur évènement de son passé – et hurla un « Bisous, Tommy ! On se voit ce soir chez toi ! ».

Thomas, dont le corps c'était tendu au contact de l'eau froide serra les dents, s'empêchant de pousser un cri de rage et sorti des toilettes, mouillé de la tête aux pieds, scandant des « Newton, viens ici, enfoiré ! » ou « Je vais te faire la peau, blondie ! », sous le regard ahuris ou rieur de certains. Pas besoin d'être un géni pour savoir que le blond de seconde était encore derrière tout cela.

Newt ria bien fort, caché derrière une rangée de casiers bleus, portable à la main et main sur le ventre. Difficilement, il essaya de reprendre de grande gorgé d'air mais, le visage de Thomas était bien trop drôle et exceptionnel pour qu'il ne s'arrête de rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Thomas marchait désormais dans sa direction, mâchoire contracté, regard tueur. Le flash de son téléphone l'avait sûrement trahis et indiqué sa position à Thomas.

\- Oups.

\- Thomas, qu'est-ce t'as fait ? demanda un asiatique, ce mettant en travers le chemin du brun, en commençant à le toucher de part et d'autre.

\- Demande à cet enfoiré blond de seconde, Minho, cracha Thomas, continuant obstinément d'avancer. Demande ce portable, Newton ! hurla-t-il à l'intention du blond.

\- On se dit à ce soir, chez toi pour dix-huit heures, t'as entraînement avant, fuit Newt tout sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur :** _Boooon. Je crois que je me dois de vous présentez des excuses pour ce trèèèès long retard. J'ai tentée d'écrire je vous promet mais l'inspiration n'était pas là, seulement, elle est revenue et je compte bien me dépêcher d'écrire la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclamer :** _Les personnages appartiennent tous à James Dashner._

 **.x.**

Minho était le meilleur-ami de Thomas et très bon ami avec Newt, depuis son entrée en primaire, un an après lui. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait fait les présentations entre les deux quand ils étaient au collège et, pour la première fois il n'était pas très fier de son idée, puisqu'elle avait tournée en immense carnage. Au départ, ils passaient leur temps à s'ignorer, et Minho était un coup avec l'un, un coup avec l'autre et aucun n'avait de justification valable, pour lui expliquer pourquoi il ne tentait pas de construire des liens avec l'autre. Et puis, pendant la quatrième de Newt et donc la troisième de Thomas, quelque chose c'était produit. Quoi ? Minho ne le savait pas mais avait bien sa petite idée. C'est depuis ce moment-là que le carnage débuta. Carnage qui durait depuis maintenant trois ans et qu'il n'arrivait malheureusement pas à stopper, bien qu'il dût avouer qu'il trouvait adorable et assez drôle toutes ces petites attentions – bien que très agressives et désagréable – qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

Il était en train de passer un jogging et un tee-shirt de rechange – il en gardait toujours un dans son casier, au cas où – à Thomas quand son portable vibra brutalement dans sa poche arrière, l'informant qu'il avait un message et le ramenant à la réalité. D'un coup d'œil il vit que le brun était trop occupé à se changer pour regarder dans sa direction (et puis de toute façon, il faisait ce qu'il voulait), Minho prit donc le temps d'ouvrir le message, d'un certain blond d'un an leur cadet, et un mince sourire s'étira discrètement sur son visage.

De Newtie à Minho.

 _« Comment va Tommy ? :D »_

L'asiatique tapa rapidement sa réponse, se dépêchant pour que Thomas ne le remarque pas, ou alors il inventerait un petit mensonge de rien du tout ou lui dirais la vérité, ce qui serait nettement plus drôle. Il envoya son message.

De Minho à Newtie.

 _« Ces envies de meurtre envers ta personne sont terrifiantes ! Sois gentil, prépare-toi l'armure pour ce soir ou ne vas pas chez lui. »_

Il fit exprès de ne pas ranger son téléphone, sûr et certain que Newt lui répondrait quelque chose de drôle et qui, encore une fois, lui montrait qu'il était bel et bien suicidaire. Mais, il connaissait Newt depuis le primaire, et à l'époque c'était quelqu'un d'assez discret et d'effacer, se contentant, d'hocher la tête quand on lui posait une question et de ce recroquevillé sur lui, quand on arrivait pour lui parler à plusieurs. Ce n'est quand arrivant au collège, que Minho avait noté une transformation de sa part. Déjà, il avait commencé à grandir physiquement et psychologiquement, ensuite, son caractère avait considérablement évolué. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le genre de garçon à se faire remarquer une fois dans la cour de récréation, il était incontrôlable en la présence de l'asiatique et du brun à grain de beauté et Minho se rappelait clairement de la fois où il l'avait secoué par les pieds, la tête vers le sol, pour lui dire d'arrêter ces conneries.

Minho rit légèrement, en se rappelant que c'était à ce moment-là que Newt c'était mis à traîner de temps en temps avec lui (bien qu'ils se connaissent depuis tout petit, ils ne restaient pas forcément ensemble) et cela même si Thomas se trouvait en leur compagnie. Ah et c'était aussi peu de temps après ce moment-là, qu'avait commencé la Troisième Guerre Mondiale.

Une nouvelle fois, son portable vibra.

De Newtie à Minho.

 _« Hors de question, il serait capable de débarqué chez moi et de me donner des cours ou de me tuer. Bien que je penche pour la deuxième option, je vais m'en tenir au me donner des cours ! »_

Cette fois-ci, il dût se mordre le poing pour éviter de rire et rangea sans plus de cérémonie son portable dans sa poche arrière au même moment où Thomas avait fini de se sécher et de se rhabiller. Désormais, il portait un jogging noir, avec un débardeur noir – qui appartenait à Minho – et une veste de sport, manches remontées jusqu'à ces avants bras, qui elle appartenait bien à Thomas. Il en laissait toujours une dans son casier, pour les journées de pluie ou … Ou maintenant, les conneries de Newt.

\- Alors ? demanda l'asiatique, après un rapide regard en direction de Thomas.

\- Alors, quoi ?

Minho soupira, frustré.

\- Raconte-moi, comment et pourquoi, il en est arrivé à te verser un ballon sur la tronche.

\- Eh bien …, amorça Thomas en se passant une main dans ces cheveux encore mouillés, je n'ai pas été ni très vigilant, ni très sympathique, à dire vrai.

Thomas vit Minho soupiré dans son coin, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il réagissait toujours de cette manière quand il lui racontait quelque chose, où il semblait à chaque fois avoir mérité ce qui lui arrivait. En faîte, maintenant que Thomas y réfléchissait bien, l'asiatique avait pris cette habitude depuis que Newt était totalement rentré dans leur vie, soit depuis le collège.

\- Et, Newt m'a lâché vulgairement ce ballon sur ma tête, pendant que je pissais, avant de m'attendre cacher derrière une rangée de casier, pour me prendre moi tout entier, en photo et la diffusé contre mon droit, sur bons nombres de sites, acheva Thomas, dans un soupir lasse mais amusé.

Minho croisa ces bras, jugeant le brun du regard, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi comme cela envers le blond. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas les meilleurs-amis du monde mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour réagir de la sorte envers leur cadet, il n'avait rien demandé. D'aussi loin que l'asiatique ce souvenait, ça avait toujours été Thomas qui avait imposé les barrières et personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Sauf Minho. Il connaissait Thomas depuis tout petit et pouvait clairement dire qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles, au grand soulagement de l'asiatique qui était bien heureux d'être en charmante compagnie. Mais le brun n'avait jamais rien dit et ne c'était jamais intéressé à quelqu'un, ni fille ni garçon. Et c'était peut-être pour ça que Thomas n'était au courant de rien, vis-à-vis de son orientation sexuelle mais Minho ne lui en voulait pas. Le moment venu viendra visiblement bientôt.

Ah, et si Minho savait ce qui était réellement arrivé, pour que Thomas impose ces barrières pour que Newt se comporte de la sorte et pourquoi le brun n'était attiré par personne … Ah, si Minho savait, l'asiatique en plisserait les yeux – plus que d'habitude – et il hurlerait au scandale d'avoir deux meilleurs-amis indignes et stupides.

Finalement, ils finirent tous les deux par rires de la mésaventure de Thomas et ils retournèrent en cours, l'esprit bien occupé pour les deux garçons.

Newt déglutit lentement.

Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il était arrivé devant la maison de Thomas et, autant hier ça ne l'avait pas dérangé de toquer comme un forcené pour bien l'emmerder, autant aujourd'hui il flippait de toquer à cette foutue porte et de se faire recevoir comme il le méritait. Autant être honnête, Newt tremblait un petit peu et puis il y avait de quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'humilier publiquement Thomas de la sorte ? Il n'avait jamais osé le faire par le passé et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il le faisait et devant tout le bahut. Encore heureux que Thomas se fiche de sa réputation ou bien, clairement on l'aurait retrouvé enterré à l'autre bout de la ville ou alors, dans le propre jardin du brun, pour sa satisfaction personnelle.

Newt allait toquer, ayant rassemblé son courage et s'étant préparé mentalement à se faire insulter et taper dessus par Thomas, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé. En moins de deux, il se fit tiré à l'intérieur et lâcha un cris – pas très viril il faut l'avouer – et se retrouva les fesses à même le sol, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux prêts à transpercer n'importe qu'elle personne. Personne qu'il ne voyait pas d'ailleurs. Et … Oh bon sang, si c'était un fantôme ?

\- T'es qui, toi ? demanda une petite voix fluette.

Le cerveau de Newt disjoncta. Une petite fille, chez Tommy ?

Il baissa les yeux et la trouva assise entre ces cuisses, en tailleur et un grand sourire sur le visage. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait les mêmes fossettes que Thomas et la même forme d'yeux que lui. Ces cheveux étaient aussi bruns que son aîné (puisqu'il supposait, après avoir cru que c'était sa fille, possibilité qu'il avait vite exclue, que c'était donc sa sœur, même s'il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que Tommy avait une sœur.) et descendait dans son dos en ondulant légèrement. Elle était aussi belle que son grand frère, et aussi joyeuse que lui.

\- Je suis Newt, un copain de classe de Thomas, dit-il en lui souriant.

\- Newt ? répéta-t-elle en posant un doigt sur son menton. Oh ! Mais je me souviens de toi !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, Tom me parle souvent de toi et même que la dernière fois il murmurait ton nom en dormant ! répondit-elle innocemment en penchant sa tête.

Newt ne répondit rien et ces joues rougirent à vue d'œil. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait bien que Thomas se dépêche de descendre non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la petite fille mais plutôt parce qu'elle était peut-être trop honnête. Et puis peut-être aussi parce que Newt ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs, même si la petite fille semblait plutôt ne pas avoir de chose à cacher et être franche avec les gens.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais ? questionna le blond avec un petit sourire, essayant de changé de sujet.

\- Ah, pardon ! Je suis Theresa, la petite cousine de Thomas ! Ça fait déjà quelques temps que je suis ici, mes parents sont partis, pour très longtemps, d'après Tom. Mais ça va, parce que j'aime bien la maman et le papa de Tom et Tom aussi je l'aime bien, ils sont gentils avec moi et je m'amuse bien ! expliqua Theresa avec un grand sourire.

Le lycéen hocha la tête avec ferveur, il aimait bien cette petite, même si elle avait tendance à s'emballer quand elle parlait. Theresa n'en restait pas moins adorable et elle pourrait devenir une très bonne amie, parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle aimait embêter Thomas, comme lui aimait le faire.

\- Du coup, il est où Thomas ? demanda Newt, parce qu'à la base il était là pour le brun.

\- Dans sa chambre, tu peux monter si tu veux ! Mais tu racontes rien à Tom, hein !

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est un secret ! sourit le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est un secret ? résonna la voix rauque de Thomas derrière eux.

Newt et Theresa se lancèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête, avant de se retourner vers Thomas.

\- Rien qui ne te regarde, Tommy, lança le blond, toujours avec un sourire.

Thomas, appuyé contre le mur croisa les bras, et les regarda tour à tour. En réalité, ça faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il était là, à les écouter mais il ne voulait pas déranger Theresa, qui semblait apprécié la présence du blond. Alors oui, même s'il était agacé de le reconnaître, Thomas fut plutôt heureux de voir la petite fille se lier d'amitié avec Newt, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Il espérait juste que sa cousine ne s'attache pas trop à lui, et ne le quémande trop souvent, la vraie galère. Rien que de penser ça, un fin sourire étira ces lèvres.

\- D'accord. Bon, tu viens Newt, il faut qu'on bosse.

\- J'arrive.

\- Vous allez travailler ensemble ? demanda timidement Theresa.

\- Oui, Newt à de sérieuses difficulté à parler espagnol, répondit Thomas, moqueur.

\- Oh, je vois ! Je pourrais vous apportez à manger alors, et rester un peu avec vous ?

Clairement, Thomas savait qu'il était fichu. Sa petite cousine appréciait un peu trop Newt à son goût mais, il ne voulait pas la rendre triste, déjà que ces parents partaient bien trop souvent en voyage d'affaire, il ne voulait lui enlever un possible ami, pour une broutille d'adolescents. Le brun ne souhaitait que son bonheur.

\- Bien sûr que tu pourras, répondit Newt faisant sursauter Thomas. J'adorais manger de tes biscuits et discuter avec toi !

Un grand sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de la petite brune et elle se releva en un éclair, sautillant partout.

\- Bon, alors je vais commencer à préparer ça pendant que vous travaillez !

Thomas attendait dehors, que Newt finisse de dire au revoir à sa cousine. Il le regarda la prendre dans ces bras et la portée, lui dire qu'il avait hâte de le revoir et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle change. Le brun ne voyait que rarement Theresa aussi heureuse, alors il ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire malgré lui et de se préparer mentalement aux prochaines suppliques de Theresa pour voir Newt plus souvent chez eux. Suppliques auxquels il allait céder, bien sûr.

Newt fit encore quelques signes de main à Theresa et il claqua la porte, avec un grand sourire et il se tourna vers Thomas, qu'il salua d'un signe de tête, commençant à partir. Malheureusement pour lui ou heureusement, le brun n'était pas de cet avis-là, s'il était lui aussi sorti ce n'était pas pour rien, et encore moins pour prendre l'air, dehors alors qu'il faisait nuit et que les températures commençaient déjà à dangereusement chuter. Le poignet du blond dans sa main droite, il soupira en tirant légèrement dessus, attirant un froncement de sourcil de la part de Newt.

\- Hum, merci pour Theresa, fit simplement l'hôte en détournant les yeux, s'attendant à une réplique cinglante.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit naturellement Newt. Elle est adorable et super mâture pour son âge, c'était plutôt un plaisir pour moi !

Bon, le blond c'était peut-être un tantinet emporté mais au moins, il avait arraché un rire à Thomas le premier depuis … depuis l'incident.

\- Repasse quand tu veux, ça fera plaisir à Theresa mais n'en profite pas non plus, ajouta rapidement Thomas.

\- Bonne soirée, conclu le blondinet avec un sourire et un hochement de tête.

Thomas regarda le blond s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue où son regard ne pouvait le suivre. Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment-là, qu'il se rappela ce qui c'était passé ce matin et le fait qu'il ne c'était même pas venger ! Quelque chose résonna dans les rues calmes et silencieuses, comme un rire et Thomas aurait bien parié que c'était celui de Newt.

\- Bordel, souffla-t-il, bordel.

De l'Asiatique avec des yeux à Newt.

 _« Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? »_

Newt fronça les sourcils. On était vendredi soir, soit une fin de semaine alors, que faisait-on en fin de semaine ? On organisait des fêtes et on évacuait toute la pression, le stress, la colère et l'amertume de la semaine. Donc, la question que se posait maintenant Newt était : pourquoi Minho voulait-il qu'il vienne chez lui ? Parce que bon, ce n'était un secret pour personne de savoir que l'asiatique aimait faire la fête mais pas Newt. Alors, vu que c'était Minho qui organisait les fêtes, pourquoi lui demandé de venir chez lui ?

De Newt à l'Asiatique avec des yeux.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

De l'Asiatique avec des yeux à Newt.

 _« Pour faire la fête, pardi ! »_

Le blond roula des yeux en lisant la réponse de son ami, qu'il était stupide.

De Newt à l'Asiatique avec des yeux.

 _« Je n'aime pas les fêtes, Minho. »_

De l'Asiatique avec des yeux à Newt.

 _« Alleeeeer, fait un effort stp »_

De Newt à l'Asiatique avec des yeux.

 _« Noop. Bonne soirée. »_

De l'Asiatique avec des yeux à Newt.

 _« Qui va veiller sur Thomas, alors ? »_

Newt s'étouffa avec sa barre chocolatée. Non mais, sérieusement, Minho quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de Thomas ? D'accord, il adorait l'emmerder, mais il n'était pas son babysitteur, et Thomas était grand et libre de se gérer seul, bon sang. Et, depuis quand il suivait Thomas comme son ombre, partout où il allait ? Depuis jamais, merci.

De Newt à l'Asiatique avec des yeux.

 _« Raison de plus pour ne pas venir. »_

De l'Asiatique avec des yeux à Newt.

 _« Tu feras moins le malin quand cette blonde, Sonya j'crois, elle lui roulera la pelle de du siècle ! »_

Trèèès bien. Minho était déjà bourré et déjà qu'habituellement il ne tenait une bonne dose de connerie, avec de l'alcool dans le sang, Newt ne donnait pas cher de sa peau de chinois il ne fallait pas jouer avec le blondinet sur ce terrain-là. Et, de toute façon, Thomas n'était pas de ce bord-là, il était passé du côté obscur depuis un petit moment.

De Newt à l'Asiatique avec des yeux.

 _« Thomas ne se laisserait jamais faire. Retourne boire et fiche-moi la paix, tocard. »_

De son côté, Minho se félicita grandement. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas stupide et qu'il savait pertinemment que jamais Newt ne viendrait. Ensuite, merci bien Newtie mais Minho savait aussi que jamais Thomas ne se laisserait faire, par cette fille blonde, parce qu'évidemment, si ça avait été un homme – peut-être – que ça serait passé crème, mais si ça avait été Newt, dans la tête de l'asiatique ça passait largement, quasiment, incontestablement crèèèème. Mais bon, ces deux meilleurs-amis étaient des manchots finis, ça il n'en doutait pas. Tout comme il ne doutait pas que Newt finirais par ramener son cul ici.

Et effectivement, une heure plus tard, alors que la musique hurlait dans la maison, que les gens se déhanchaient comme des diables et que Minho et Thomas, essoufflés, firent une pause pour boire un coup, Newt se pointa, les sourcils froncés, les poings et la mâchoire serré. L'asiatique sourit : les messages avaient eu l'effet escomptés.

Tandis que Minho souriait mesquinement et que Thomas, trop occupé à respirer correctement et à avaler des litres d'alcool sans se soucier de l'effet secondaire, étaient dans leur coin, Newt scanda la maison du regard, ce déplaçant dans les pièces les unes après les autres, un masque de dégoût au visage. Revenant à son point de départ, il fût heureux de constater que d'une part Minho n'était pas en train de faire la pire connerie de sa vie et d'une autre part, que Thomas n'avait pas cette Sonya sur ces genoux – de toute façon elle n'était pas là. Et le blond se gifla mentalement, après tout, il s'en foutait, le brun faisait ce qu'il voulait, non ?

\- Newtie ! hurla Minho en passant un bras autour des épaules du blond. T'es finalement venu !

\- Ouais, grogna Newt, pas le choix.

\- Thomas est un peu plus loin, en train de boire et de boire je crois, si tu veux lui refaire une petite blague, c'est le moment, rit l'asiatique à son oreille.

Newt hocha juste la tête et partie en direction du bar, avec oui, la ferme intention d'en faire à nouveau baver à Thomas, parce que bon, ce n'était même pas amusant vu que le brun ne c'était pas venger une seule fois, et qu'il continuait à lui donner des cours, sans faire la moindre remarque. Peut-être, se dit le blond mentalement, qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, ça fait quand même cinq jour.

En arrivant près de Thomas, il lui pinça la côte, sur un coup de tête, et Thomas recracha devant lui tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, faisant éclater de rire le blond, qui se prit un regard noir. Pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à rire comme un dément. La tête de du brun valait toujours le détour, après une petite farce.

Seulement, Isaac fit moins le malin, quand Thomas lui empoigna son poignet et qu'il le tira de force en direction des escaliers. Il c'était arrêté de rire et déglutissait lentement mais bruyamment. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné et Newt ne s'y était pas préparer. A coup sûr, Minho était dans le coup, puisqu'il l'avait en quelque sorte forcé à venir ici. Seigneur, c'était peut-être ces dernières minutes ? Ou alors, Thomas allait lui arracher la langue ou un de ces membres ou même transpercer ces yeux ?

Newt était tellement perdu dans ces pensées, qu'il sursauta quand il se fit plaquer sans aucune grâce contre la porte.

\- Tommy ? glapit Newt, et peut-être qu'il allait vraiment perdre sa langue ou un œil.

Le blond cessa de respirer quand, au ralenti la tête de Thomas se releva vers lui et que ces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, commençant une douce danse. Le baiser avait un goût d'excuse et un goût très prononcé d'alcool accessoirement, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne mordille sa lèvre et que Newt ne lui cède le passage, capitulant bien trop vite à ces propres yeux.

Tandis que Newt attrapait la nuque et les cheveux du brun et que, Thomas posait ces mains sur les hanches du blond et se pressait un peu plus contre lui, l'élève de seconde eut le temps de penser qu'il faisait très certainement la deuxième plus grosse erreur de leur vie et que, oh bon sang, les lèvres de Thomas étaient divines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot de l'auteur :** _Huuum, bonjour vous ! Voici enfin la suite, enfin pour ceux qui l'attendent encore ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et je vous promet que la suite arrive rapidement parce que je me sens enfin inspirée ! Kiss kiss bonne lecture et un petit avis ?_

 **Disclamer :** _Euuuuuh, James et moi on a quelques problèmes d'entente héhé._

 **N.T**

Attendez.

De la purée ? Sérieusement ?

SERIEUSEMENT ? De la putain de purée, sur son visage ? Sur ses cheveux ? Sur son magnifique sweat bordeaux, fétiche ? SON SWEAT, BORDEL.

\- Qui a osé ? siffla Thomas.

Même Minho ne pipa mot et ne respira pas une seule bouffé d'air. Il ne voulut même pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur de littéralement se faire égorger sur place, alors imaginez un peu les autres élèves qui peuplaient le réfectoire, mangeant tranquille, discutant doucement quand, cet incident, cet acte volontaire est arrivé. Imaginez leurs têtes, à tous – sauf un, le fautif évidemment. Fautif qui se retenait difficilement de rire dans son coin. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était drôle pour lui.

\- Je répète, réitéra le brun, qui a osé ?

Bien sûr qu'il savait pertinemment qui avait osé. Tout le monde savait qui été assez fou, cinglé et suicidaire ici, pour faire ça. Il était le seul à pouvoir se permettre ça et le fautif le savait très bien. Et Thomas attendait patiemment que ledit suicidaire n'ouvre la bouche pour lui tomber dessus, pour l'incendier, pour le tuer dans la plus douloureuse et lente des tortures du vingt-et-unième siècle. Oh, le brun n'attendait que cela, qu'il ouvre la bouche pour dire « moi ». Oh oui.

Et, à l'étonnement général, ce n'est nullement un « moi » sonore qui résonna dans la cantine mais plutôt un rire cristallin et clair, à en faire sourire plus d'un, même Thomas s'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé. Et Thomas reconnaîtrait – à son grand malheur ou bonheur – se rire entre mille. Bon sang, il l'avait tellement entendu qu'il pourrait le reconnaître à l'autre bout du monde tant il paraissait et sonnait naturel à ces oreilles. Pour Thomas, rien que d'avoir pu oser penser ça, lui retourna l'estomac. Mais quel crétin il faisait.

Finalement, le brun finit par se lever parce qu'après tout on ne touche pas à son sweat bordeaux sans s'attirer les foudres de Thomas et cela, même s'il s'agissait de Newt. Newt qui d'ailleurs tentait par tous les moyens de respirer correctement avant de se prendre une rouste par son ennemi, mais qui visiblement n'y arrivait pas. Et puis, c'était d'autant plus drôle, parce que Newt savait que ce sweat était le favori de Thomas. C'était son sweat fétiche. C'est avec ce pull là que le brun l'avait embrassé la première fois. C'est ce sweat-là que Newt avait lentement enlevé lors de leur première fois. C'est avec ce sweat-là que Thomas avait gagné le concours d'athlétisme. C'est avec ce sweat-là, qu'il avait retrouvé Thomas en panique, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté depuis une semaine. C'est avec ce même sweat que Thomas avait pris en pleine figure le fait que Newt le plaquait. Et enfin, c'est ce sweat-là que Newt voulait détruire parmi tous, pour lui prouver que tout était fini.

Thomas arriva à la hauteur de Newt et le toisa du regard. Le blond pouvait sentir toute la haine qu'il lui portait en un simple regard et il dégluti difficilement. Ne s'y attendant absolument pas, il lâcha un petit cri de peur étrangler, quand le première année l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le traîna en direction de la sortie.

\- Lâche-moi, bon sang ! Thomas, t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! vociféra le blond. Thomas, sale enfoiré, lâche-moi !

\- Tu la fermes, Newt ou je le fais moi-même, trancha le plus vieux.

Newt savait qu'il était mort, il le savait au son de la voie du brun, à son regard, à son corps entier qui tremblait et à sa lèvre inférieure pincée par ses dents blanches. Il aurait dû s'en douter, il avait fui samedi matin, avant que le brun ne se réveille. La décision avait été prise dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et il savait pertinemment que Thomas le tuerait pour ça, parce qu'en quelque sorte il avait profité de sa faiblesse et avait foutu le camp au petit jour. Newt espérait juste que le brun ait vu son petit mot sur la table de chevet ... Et encore, s'il l'avait vu ça justifierais aussi son énervement contre lui.

\- Aïe ! gémit le plus jeune.

Il venait de valser contre le mur extérieur du lycée et ouais, Thomas venait de lui broyer le dos, mais face à son regard, ça avait l'air d'être le dernier cadet de ses soucis.

Baang.

Et ça, c'était le bruit qu'avait fait la main roulée en boule de Thomas dans son menton. Menton qui lui faisait maintenant affreusement mal et qui le brûlait, balançant des vagues de douleurs à travers tout son corps. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal et il ne pouvait même pas se permettre de répliquer, auquel cas, il aggraverait son cas et puis de toute façon, avec le traitement qu'il avait offert à son sweat et son petit départ précipité hier matin, après ... Après leur nuit, il ne pouvait que clairement mériter son poing dans son malheureux menton. Il avait fini comme un de ces salopards de gars qui jouaient avec les filles et il s'était toujours promis de ne pas le faire, visiblement il avait failli à cette promesse-là, aussi.

\- Thomas, arrête-toi, tenta tout de même Newt.

\- Non, non, et non. T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré, jusqu'à bout tu l'auras été, cracha le brun en lui frappant l'estomac et Newt se plia en deux.

\- T'as vu mon mot ? Tu l'as lu je sais, alors tu pourrais au moins comprendre ... plaida-t-il.

\- Ton mot ? Tu rigoles, rit amèrement Thomas en s'arrêtant momentanément de le frapper. Je suis sûr que c'est une mascarade, un vieux mensonge pour mieux faire passer la pilule.

Newt savait très bien que Thomas l'aurait pris de cette façon, il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il se foutrait bien du mot. Mais pourtant, c'était la vérité. Il se sentait sincère dans ce mot. Mais il ne se sentait pas honnête avec lui-même, avec Thomas. Il faudrait bien que la vérité éclate, qu'il sache toute l'histoire et que Newt le récupère enfin, parce que oui, évidemment que Edison lui revenait de droit. Il s'était battu comme un dément pour lui, il n'allait pas tout laisser tomber maintenant, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de le récupérer pour de bon.

\- J'étais sérieux dans mon mot, Thomas, je te le jure.

\- Arrête Newt, tu m'as aussi dit que t'étais sérieux dans une relation, tu me l'as même juré et tu m'as pris pour un con, alors arrête, siffla Edison. Et reprends ton mot et démerde-toi aussi pour les cours de soutient, m'approche plus.

Avant de partir, Thomas sortie de sa poche un morceau de papier en boule et le lui balança à la figure avec hargne. Newt baissa les yeux mais le regarda partir tout de même, ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui visiblement qu'ils recolleraient les morceaux tous les deux, parce que le brun n'avait pas l'air très enclin à croire en son petit mot.

Doucement, le blondinet ramassa le mot et l'ouvrit, puis le lissa un peu parce que tout de même, Thomas ne l'avait pas roulé en boule n'importe comment et il n'y avait pas été de main morte, comme pour ces coups d'ailleurs. " Pardonne-moi. Pour cette nuit mais aussi pour avant, le choix ne m'a pas été donné. " C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, mais sur le moment et même maintenant, c'était toujours aussi sincère et authentique, cela venait du cœur et Newt était persuadé que ça avait touché Thomas, cela avait dû le chambouler, au moins un peu.

Par manque de force et d'envie aussi, Newt s'adossa au mur. Tant pis pour les cours, il n'irait pas et les rattraperais. Tant pis pour Thomas aussi, il le rattraperait plus tard, il irait chez lui demain soir, le temps que l'autre digère la pilule et que lui se remette sur pied, il ne pourrait pas encaisser encore des coups comme ceux d'aujourd'hui sans repos. Alors, il se laissa bercer par le vent qui lui fouettait le visage et par les bruits de moteurs additionné aux piaillements des oiseaux aux alentours et ferma les yeux. Le coin était trop reculé des autres pour que quelqu'un ne le trouve de toute façon, Thomas avait vraiment bien choisi l'endroit.

 **N.T**

 **Deux ans auparavant.**

Les samedis après-midis étaient les moments favoris de Thomas. Pas parce que c'était le week-end et qu'il pouvait passer la journée à jouer à la console comme n'importe quel ado. Non, plutôt parce que le samedi après-midi allait de pair avec la venue de Newt chez lui, pour l'après-midi, la soirée, la nuit et le dimanche matin. C'est pour cela, que chaque fois tous deux s'arrangeaient pour faire leurs devoirs le vendredi soir et le samedi matin, de ce fait ils avaient plus de temps libre avec l'autre. Parfois, ils révisaient ensemble et faisait leurs travails ensemble aussi, quand c'était beaucoup trop dur et trop chiant. Et puis, c'était pratique parce que Thomas avait un an de plus que Newt.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre dans la maison, et Thomas accourut ouvrir au blondinet puisque ses parents étaient de sortie. Newt était vêtu comme d'habitude, un jean et un sweat, en son bonnet en plus. Thomas devinait son sac à dos, puisqu'il voyait les bretelles sur les épaules du blond. Dans sa main droite son téléphone et ses écouteurs fraichement enlevés.

\- Salut toi, murmura Thomas.

\- Salut, répondit simplement Newt.

Edison lui attrapa son bras libre et le tira vers lui. Rien qu'avec la tête que tirait le blond et au son de sa voix, l'aîné savait que quelque chose clochait avec son cadet. Naturellement, Newt entoura la taille de Thomas et laissa sa tête se perdre dans le cou de ce dernier, il avait réellement besoin de cette étreinte. L'arrivant laissa Thomas l'entraîner en arrière, et l'aida à fermer la porte avant de se faire plaquer contre celle-ci.

\- Alors, commença le brun en lui retirant son portable et ses écouteurs pour les poser sur le meuble, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Simple dispute avec ma mère, marmonna Newt en détournant les yeux.

\- Mensonge, sourit Thomas en lui enlevant cette fois son sac à dos et son bonnet qu'il laissa glisser au sol. Aller, dis-moi tout.

\- Huum, c'est Rachel …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait celle-là ? demanda l'hôte en glissant ses mains sous le sweat de Newt, lui arrachant un frisson.

\- Les mêmes crises que d'habitude, tu sais, celle où elle hurle que je suis horrible, que je ne m'occupe pas assez d'elle et tout le reste.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota seulement Thomas, et Newt savait qu'il ne le pensait qu'à moitié.

\- Ne le sois pas, crétin.

Rachel était la sœur adoptive de Newt, et elle était beaucoup trop possessive. De ce fait, elle supportait vraiment mal le fait que son frère ait passé tous ces samedi et dimanche matin chez Thomas. D'ailleurs, le brun adorait la qualifier « d'obstacle », parce Newt et lui arrivaient à l'affronter à merveille mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui vouer une petite haine pour contrarier le blond tous les samedis pour la même raison chaque semaine.

\- Thomas, t'aurais pas oublier quelque chose, fit Newt boudant un peu.

\- J'ai acheté des pizzas et de l'ice tea, changer les draps ce matin, fait mes devoirs hier soir, télécharger ce film que tu voulais absolument voir et oh ! j'ai même pensé à te prendre des kinder bueno, énuméra l'aîné en scrutant le blond.

\- Je parlais de mon bisou, pas de bouffe, Tommy.

Le brun étouffa un rire en constant que son protégé avait gonfler ces joues. Mais il accéda à sa requête en se penchant en avant et en déposant enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Newt. Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste non plus, celles de Newt agrippaient les cheveux de son copain et celles de Thomas s'amusèrent à voyager sur le torse du blond, le faisant soupirer d'aise dans le baiser. C'était beaucoup trop bon pour eux deux, et ils ne savaient définitivement pas comment ils faisaient pour encore se cacher des autres tellement ils en avaient besoin en semaine. Même s'il arrivait qu'ils s'enferment dans les toilettes et qu'ils se volent deux trois caresses et baisers.

Ils avaient pris cette décision ensemble, celle de se cacher des autres, peu pouvait se vanter de savoir. Mais bientôt, ils iraient ensemble le crier sur tous les toits, bientôt ils verraient ensemble la tête de se tocard de chinois quand ils s'embrasseront devant lui, bientôt Thomas pourrait dire à toutes ces filles en crush sur son blond qu'il était intouchable, bientôt ils pourront se laisser des marques visibles sur le corps, démonstration de leur possessivité.

Mais c'était sans compté sur le secret que Newt voulait garder cacher à tout prix, cette tâche d'ombre sur ce si beau tableau.

 **N.T**

 **Maintenant.**

Newt avait fini par quitter le lycée. Il ne voulait pas attendre que Minho ne le retrouve, et il n'avait même pas la force de retourner en cours, – au risque aussi de croiser de nouveau Thomas –, il avait assez manger pour la journée. Il souffrait assez physiquement et psychologiquement comme ça. Détruire tout ce qui le reliait à Thomas lui brisait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour, et il aurait bien voulu que le brun l'écoute un peu ... juste histoire qu'ils s'expliquent et qu'ils affrontent cela ensemble, comme avant. Newt aurait bien voulu la force et les conseils d'Edison mais malheureusement ce dernier semblait peu enclin à l'écouter et encore moins à l'aider.

\- J'aurais dû lui en parler à l'époque, et pas maintenant alors que c'est trop tard, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard ? questionna une voix que Newt connaissait bien.

D'un bloc il se retourna et fit face à un Minho, qui avait les sourcils froncés et les mains dans ces poches. Malgré tout, il arborait un petit air triste et Newt pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, ces deux meilleurs-amis se tiraient sans cesse dans les pattes alors que tout ce que l'asiatique a toujours voulu, c'était qu'ils s'entendent un minimum bien pour ne jamais avoir à choisir avec qui traîner, qui inviter. Newt en était véritablement désolé pour lui, et encore plus en se rappelant qu'ils avaient décidés de tout lui avouer avec Thomas, quelques années auparavant, avant qu'ils ne se séparent brutalement, par sa faute …

\- Et si tu me disais enfin la vérité, Newt, toute la vérité ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Mot de l'auteur :** _Moins d'attente que le précédent mais de l'attente quand même, je suis vraiment navré mais on se rapproche de la fin, je pense ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclamer :** _Newt et toute la clique sont à James !_

 **N.T**

Une quinzaine de jours c'était écoulés depuis l'incident de la cantine. Thomas et Newt ne se croisaient que très rarement au lycée, et chaque fois qu'ils ne pouvaient s'éviter les regards étaient braqués sur eux et Minho se faisait tout petit mais restait tout de même prêt à intervenir, juste au cas où. Et chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient leurs regards s'accrochaient toujours quelques secondes et ils en profitaient pour inspecter ce qu'ils c'étaient causés mutuellement et finissaient par soupirer. Cette situation ne menait à rien, ils le savaient pertinemment mais il était hors de question pour Thomas de tenter une approche pour mettre les choses au clair tout comme pour Newt qui ne désirait pas terminer dans le même état que la dernière fois.

Pourtant, Minho se rongeait les sangs pour eux deux. Il réfléchissait plus qu'habituellement, créant des plans complètement tirés par les cheveux – où il aurait tout de même le beau rôle, c'est de Minho dont on parle ! – mais qui aboutirait sur une fin heureuse et non catastrophique et désastreuse comme en ce moment. Il était clair que Newt et Thomas méritaient mieux et non pas une romance où ils étaient obligés de se cacher des autres, de leurs familles et de cette peste dont Newt lui avait parlé ! Et dire qu'il avait eu le béguin pour elle, il n'arrivait pas à y croire mais Newt ne lui mentirait jamais, surtout sur ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, nous étions vendredi soir et pour Minho il était tant de rentrer sur la scène et de tirer avec lui cette petite peste. Bien qu'il pesait sur eux quatre – parce que oui il est tant d'inclure cette peste, au risque de faire des répétitions – quelques tensions, Minho allait quand même organiser sa soirée parce qu'il avait, ils avaient besoin de se détendre pour quelques heures. L'asiatique s'affaira donc à faire circuler l'information qu'il tiendrait une fête ce soir et il s'occupa personnellement de prévenir les deux têtes de mules qui lui servaient de meilleurs-amis.

Newt se laissa choir sur son lit après avoir jeté très loin de lui son sac et avoir envoyé pâtre ses baskets. Il étouffa un juron dans son oreiller et il pensa aussitôt que c'est _elle_ qu'il aimerait bien étouffer dans son oreiller. Depuis combien de temps il rêvait de la voir loin de lui, loin d'eux et qu'elle arrête de planer au-dessus d'eux comme le ferait une épée de Damoclès ? Beaucoup trop longtemps pour son jeune âge. Il souhaitait la voir disparaître, pas nécessairement pour cause d'un décès mais qu'elle s'éclipse dans un pays lointain ou qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle lui lâche les basques. Mais non, Newt savait que rien ne se passerait comme ça.

\- Neeeewt, chantonna une petite voix féminine et il étouffa un autre juron.

Il se redressa et elle s'assit au pied de son lit, le regard rivé sur lui, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Dieu, un jour il lui ferait ravaler son sourire, ses actes et ses paroles.

\- Frapper, tu ne connais toujours pas ?

La voix de Newt était froide et tranchante. Pas une seconde il ne regretta son comportement, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles elle ne regrettait pas le sien.

\- Minho est passé, lança-t-elle en ignorant superbement la pique du blondinet. Il nous invite à sa soirée.

L'hôte de la chambre s'étouffa sous le coup de la surprise. Voilà quinzaine jours qu'il avait révélé la vérité à l'asiatique et il attaquait **maintenant** ? Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de plan en seulement quinzaine misérable petits jours alors que lui, même quelques années après n'avait toujours pas trouver de solution ? Newt se jura d'étrangler Minho et ce dès ce soir parce qu'il était sûr que cette peste le trainerait avec lui. Elle ne manquerait Thomas pour rien au monde et elle s'amusait toujours de la haine que Thomas portait à Newt depuis qu'elle avait mis son grain de sel dans leur relation.

\- Je suppose que l'on doit y aller ? demanda le blond tout en sachant la réponse.

\- Evidemment.

Et pour appuyer ses propos elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire de Newt, elle sorti un pantalon et un tee-shirt, une paire de bretelles et elle lui jeta le tout sur son lit. Elle avait toujours le même sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, fière de son plan qui durait depuis des années. Mais Newt voulait lui dire que tout allait changer, maintenant, il avait un allié de taille. Il avait Minho.

La fête battait son plein quand Thomas entra sans même sonner. Il trouva rapidement l'asiatique et ils se saluèrent chaleureusement – l'incident datant de quinze jours avait vite été balayer même si Thomas savait que son ami reviendrait dessus un jour ou l'autre. Ensuite il trouva naturellement sa place au bar et repensa qu'il se trouvait à la même place trois semaines plus tôt et qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie avec Newt. Il soupira et pria pour ne pas recommencer, de ce fait il ne touchera pas à l'alcool ce soir, cela lui évitera le même réveille catastrophique de la dernière fois.

Sans qu'il ne le remarque Minho se glissa sur le tabouret libre à côté du sien, c'est seulement quand il senti une main lui serrer l'épaule qu'il tourna la tête, et reconnaissant son ami il lui offrit un sourire.

\- Alors tocard, comment va Teresa ?

Thomas haussa un sourcil, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de sa cousine ?

\- Elle va bien, ses parents ne sont toujours pas rentrés alors elle est encore à la maison, souffla-t-il les traits empreint de tristesse pour la petite fille. Tu devrais passer à la maison, tu lui manques.

\- J'attendais que tu me demandes, répondit simplement Minho dans un sourire qui lui bouffait le visage et où l'on ne distinguait plus ses yeux.

\- Depuis quand t'attends mon autorisation toi ?

Comme réponse l'asiatique lui tapa dans le dos et siffla en regardant le plafond, déclenchant un rire chez le brun. D'ailleurs il était plutôt fier de lui, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu Thomas rire, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Mais la sonnette de la maison raisonna jusqu'à leurs oreilles et bien qu'on soit vendredi soir, soit un soir de fête chez Minho il était plutôt rare que les gens sonnent. L'asiatique craint un instant de voir les flics débarquer mais la musique n'était pas si forte et elle ne dérangeait pas les voisins, depuis le temps qu'il faisait des fêtes le vendredi soir quand même, si quelqu'un avait eu un problème avec cela, il serait venu le voir tout de même. Alors il réfléchit en jetant un regard dans le salon, cherchant qui pouvait bien sonner … Et son visage s'éclaira quand il sut qui manquait à l'appel, bien qu'habituellement il n'aurait pas sonné mais cette fois il n'était pas seul et cette peste cherchait par tous les moyens à se faire remarquer en commençant par son entrée dans une simple soirée.

\- Tu m'accompagnes, tocard ? demanda simplement Minho en se laissant glisser de son tabouret.

\- Je n'ai rien d'mieux à faire.

Thomas glissa à son tour du tabouret et ils allèrent en slalomant entre les danseurs et les petits groupes d'amis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Avant d'ouvrir Minho poussa un discret soupire pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Edison et avec détermination il se dit que son plan allait forcément fonctionner.

Chez les Isaac, Newt prit le temps de prendre une douche. Déjà pour son propre bien être personnel, il n'avait aucune envie de puer et surtout pour retarder le moment où il devrait franchir la porte de la maison de Minho avec cette garce à ses côtés. Rappelons que l'asiatique avait sans doute un plan d'attaque et même après de nombreuses années Newt craignait les répercussions, quoi qu'elle ne pouvait pas être pire que celles qui étaient déjà présentes.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur de la douche et s'auto-flagella mentalement si seulement il ne c'était pas confié, si seulement il avait compris plus tôt, si seulement la culpabilité de l'avait jamais rongé vis-à-vis d'elle, si seulement il avait été moins bête, plus attentif rien de cette situation n'aurait eu lieu. Et puis, peut-être que s'il avait mis Thomas dans la confidence les choses auraient été différentes. Mais à l'époque, il était jeune et il avait peur, non pas pour lui mais pour Thomas, il l'aimait déjà tellement qu'il avait cru pouvoir faire de son mieux et protéger son copain du moment. Malheureusement, il c'était trompé sur toute la ligne et il avait perdu Thomas.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte de la salle de bain et il sorti de sa torpeur. Il s'empressa de couper l'eau et de se sécher avant d'enfiler ses vêtements pour la soirée. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, Newt soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et pour se donner du courage il se dit que ce n'était que pour quelques heures et qu'en prime il verrait sûrement Tommy. Il eut un mince sourire, ça lui faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé « Tommy », enfin trois semaines parce qu'il se souvint très clairement avoir gémi son surnom quand Thomas lui faisait perdre patience ou lui donnait ce qu'il voulait et bon sang, ces coups de reins avaient été divin tellement que Newt avait voulu remettre plusieurs fois d'affilés le couvert. Thomas et son corps, Thomas tout court lui manquait horriblement et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser filer.

Ouvrant la porte après avoir secoué sa tête, il attrapa la paire de chaussure que la jeune-fille lui tendait et l'enfila. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, fière de son travail et lui pris le bras pour le tirer à sa suite. Newt retint de justesse un gémissement dé dégoût mais ne put retenir sa grimace et se laissa traîner jusqu'à la maison de Minho sans prononcer un seul mot. Il pria juste tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que l'asiatique ait un sacré plan d'attaque parce qu'à l'heure actuelle des choses, il était son dernier pilier, son dernier plan de secours, Minho était son plan Z parce que tous les plans précédents avaient échoué. Il plaçait tellement d'espoir en Minho pour cette dernière tentative parce qu'après, il abandonnerait et baisserait les bras il n'avait plus la force de continuer à se battre.

Son corps se stoppa subitement et il en déduit qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il releva la tête et soupira, s'il avait été seul il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de sonner et serait entré directement dans la demeure, mais cette _peste_ non. Il lui fallait de l'attention et il fallait qu'elle fasse une arrivée remarqué mais Newt rit discrètement comme si quelqu'un avait pu entendre la sonnette – hormis Minho et Thomas évidemment. Les autres étaient bien trop occupés à boire, à danser et à chanter pour s'apercevoir qu'une idiote sonnait à la porte pour entrer dans une des soirées mythiques de Minho. Et puis, le schéma se mit en place et peut-être qu'en fait elle avait réussi son coup. Si l'hôte de la soirée – soit Minho le gentil asiatique – se trouvait avec Thomas – le petit brun tout mignon tristounet en ce moment – alors, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'ils viennent ouvrir, _tous les deux_.

Newt grogna en même temps que la porte s'ouvrait sur Minho **et** Thomas, cette peste avait définitivement réussi son coup : elle avait Thomas, son Thomas, son Tommy du premier coup.

\- En voilà une bonne surprise, s'exclama Minho et Newt pouvait y décerner une pointe de sarcasme, ce tocard faisait des progrès visiblement. On ne vous attendait plus !

\- Voire, pas du tout, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner le brun mais tout le monde l'avait entendu.

 _Et toc, dans tes dents sale peste !_ pensa très – mais alors très fort – Newt, parce que Thomas ne l'avait pas englobé tout seul, il y avait rajouté cette peste qui lui servait de sœur adoptive. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire, ignora la remarque de Minho ainsi que celle de Thomas, lâcha le bras de Newt et telle la vipère qu'elle était, elle partit enrouler son bras autour de celui de Thomas, sous l'œil mauvais du blondinet qui lui servait d'ex.

Minho poussa un soupir, voilà qu'il ne supportait déjà pas la présence de la demi-sœur de Newt alors qu'elle n'était arrivée que depuis quelques minutes seulement. Il fallait qu'ils – Newt et lui – s'en débarrassent très rapidement, avant que le blond ne lui saute au cou et lui arrache la tête et que lui ne l'étouffe en lui faisant bouffer son horrible sourire. L'asiatique soupçonnait même Thomas de vouloir la tuer lentement ou rapidement même, pour qu'elle lui lâche le bras voire la grappe et ceci à vie.

 _\- Rachel_ , commençant Minho essayant au maximum de se montrer gentil mais c'était plus fort que lui et donc la tension était clairement palpable rien qu'au prononcé de son prénom, rentre donc te prendre un verre, on aimerait discuter entre mecs.

La mâchoire de Rachel se décrocha et elle jeta un regard mauvais à Newt, il lui aurait donc caché quelque chose ? Lâchant le bras de Thomas – d'ailleurs ce dernier ne remercierait jamais assez Minho, il préférait cent fois mieux passer du temps avec son ex plutôt que d'être avec sa sœur adoptive, elle lui été toujours sortie par les yeux –, elle claqua sa langue et leur tourna le dos pour entrer dans la maison.

Les trois garçons soupirèrent puis se jetèrent un regard. Thomas allait quitter le groupe pour retourner surveiller les autres à l'intérieur mais le meilleur-ami des deux têtes de mules l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Ils sont grand Tom, ils savent se débrouiller en revanche je n'en dirais pas autant de vous, balança Minho la voix posée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Minho, arrête.

La voix de Newt avait été tranchante, mais l'asiatique s'en fichait, si ses deux meilleurs-amis ne voulait pas se bouger et surtout le blond, lui le ferait il ne craignait aucunes représailles ou peut-être celles de Newt, mais rien de bien méchant.

\- Dis-lui la vérité maintenant, Newt.

\- La vérité ? répéta Thomas, le visage exprimant clairement son incompréhension.

\- Ouais, ajouta Minho, concernant la véritable raison de votre rupture.

Thomas se laissa choir devant la porte d'entrée, voilà que Minho était au courant qu'ils avaient eu une relation.

\- Puisque tu ne te décides pas à le faire Newt, débuta le brider en regardant le blond qui n'ouvrait pas la bouche et gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, je vais le faire. La faute de tout ça …

Minho mâchait ses mots, Thomas le voyait bien comme il voyait le corps de Newt trembler.

\- N'est autre que celle de Rachel.

Cette fois, il n'était plus possible d'un quelconque retour en arrière pour Newt.


End file.
